1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to clothes hangers.
The function of the hanger of this invention is to avoid folding and wrinkling in order to keep garments straightened and beautiful and it can also be used for drying garments in the air. The hanger supports clothes similar to a human when wearing them.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The shape and the material quality of hangers are very important to the garment and can effect the shape thereof. Normally, suits and overcoats are heavier and most hangers are made of wooden, acrylic, or other hard material which is stiff and is not easy to transport because the whole weight of the garment is carried by putting two or three fingers in the hook of the hanger, which is an overload to the fingers. After washing, the weight of the garment will be increased by the water and it is more inconvenient for carrying.